


The Alternative

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rejection, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: Basically you tried to get Nora to be your Valentine, but you realize she loves Ren and you sulk about it until Ruby comes into your room to comfort you and perhaps try to beyourValentine.





	

You laid down on your bed, bundled in the blanket that you had wrapped around yourself. You merely whimpered and wanted the day to end. That's when you heard the door open.  
  
"[Y/n]?" You recognized the perky voice as Ruby Rose. You struggled to turn to her, though you soon felt her hand on your shoulder. "You okay?" She asked. You shook your head. "Jaune told me... It didn't work out with Nora?"  
  
"N-no... It didn't." You said. You felt the bed bend a bit as you felt Ruby sitting next to you.  
  
"It's sort of obvious, I mean. Even Jaune knows Nora has a thing for Ren. _Jaune_..." She giggled.  
  
"I know... But... Nora's so beautiful, you know? She's spunky, funny, playful... She's everything I ever wanted..." You just frowned and buried your head into the pillow. "I knew she was too good to be true..." You said. You then felt the bed bend over a bit as you felt Ruby spoon you.  
  
" _She_ might be, but I'm not." She then held you, hands held together at your waist. "I can be spunky, funny, and playful too." She nuzzled your back. You felt comfortable with her hug and you felt her soft hands.  
  
"You... You really want to be my Valentine?" You asked.  
  
"Of course I do." She smiled. You smiled as well as you began to shed a few tears.  
  
"Thanks... Really, thank you." You said. You felt so relaxed that you nearly slept in her arms. 


End file.
